


Tigress is Po's submissive

by Lunarsilver



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dom/sub, F/M, Filming, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Porn Video, Situational Humiliation, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/pseuds/Lunarsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda or any of the characters</p><p>Warning this story contains Master and Submissive smut, this story was made with the help of co-author Trent-Friend from fanfiction.net</p><p>Tigress could not only take the fact that she loves Po but what she wants Po to do to her even if it means giving up her title as master of kung fu and the jade palace which she'll gladly do to be with her Master. Warning this contains Master/Slave smut and roses put on and in places where flowers shouldn't be. P.S. Please no flames</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tigress submits to her new master

Disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda or any of the characters

Warning this story contains Master and Submissive smut, this story was made with the help of co-author Trent-Friend

In the training Dojo, Tigress was pushing herself extra hard to suppress the sexual urges she has been feeling towards a certain panda. She had been fantasying about him taking her down, tying her up, and make her his little whore. She knows that Po loves her and she loves him and she trusts him. As she finished up her training Po walks in to room and all of her fantasies came flooding back to her. Tigress wanted to tell him right then and there but if it wasn't for her friends being in the training hall too so she decided to tell him tonight somewhere they can't be disturbed, just fantasizing of him siting on a floor against the wall saying "is this a trick" and I was blushing at the fantasy me walking towards him seductively swaying my hips at the same time slowly striping off my robe when I got to him, I'm still standing but fully naked and bending forward so he can get a better look at the boobs he stares at whenever he can get the chance.

"No Po this is a" I turn around now having him staring at the ass he likes to stare at just as much "Treat".

"Aww"

Tigress punches the wooden dummy hard enough to shatter it, her friends looked at her with confused looks but Po knowing him he's looking at her with eyes saying awesome, as much as Tigress liked that she wanted his eyes to look and say what Po is gonna make her do. Tigress couldn't take it anymore she excused herself as she ran to her room before could ask her what's wrong. Po rushed after her all the way to her room.

"Tigress what's wrong you usually don't do that after breaking a dummy is everything ok?"

Po sat beside Tigress and put his arm around her. Without warning she kissed him roughly. Po was caught off guard but tried to match her fiery passion until she ripped away from him.

"Oh Po I can't bear this any longer! I want you so badly I can't control myself. Take me, tie me up, spank me, fuck me like a mere sex object!".

Po was shock by her sudden requests. He had some knowledge of BDSM but he never thought Tigress would want it or be so into it.

"I-I don't know Ti I'm still a virgin plus I don't know how to even do some of that stuff." Tigress was to hot and bother to truly care.

"Oh come on Po I know you have it in you under all that fur." Po confesses that he has fantasized this but wasn't sure if tigress was going to let him until now.

"OK tigress I'll do it but let's take it slow since I've never done this or had sex before".

Tigress shocked that a loving and understanding person like Po was still a virgin,"Po I gotta confess I'm a virgin too". It was Po's turn to be shocked the most beautiful girl in the valley of peace was a virgin, he thought "Tigress could have had any guy she wanted but they would've been scared away by her awesomeness, and here the mighty master Tigress is begging for me to not only take her virginity but to treat her however I see fit". As Po enjoyed this moment thinking it couldn't be better he heard Tigress moaned for some reason, Po looked down and saw his erection was touching against Tigresses pussy, when Tigress looked down she was amazed how big Po is she thought to herself.

Tigress POV inside her head: "Oh wow he's got to be 12 inches long and 3 inches wide, this will split me in half it can't possibly fit inside me but think of the immense pleasure that comes soon after and how Po is going to treat you just like the way you want him to anytime and anywhere he wants even in public with people watching once you get rid of your virginity and anal virginity", Tigress was getting so wet from just the thought that her pants were starting to stain.

Back in reality: "Tigress if we're going to do this then you're gonna call me master the entire time and the safe word is peach tree", Tigress couldn't believe this is actually gonna happen Po...no her master is gonna command her and she will do whatever he commands of her no matter what or how humiliating it is.

"Yes master, but before we do this I have something I would like to wear" Po wondering what Tigress will put on. "This is what I would like to wear", Tigress said wearing a simple bdsm collar with a d-ring and a name tag said Tigress on the front and Po's name on the back as well as the address of the jade palace so if Tigress was lost somewhere which is impossible because she knew the valley of peace like the stripes on the back of her hand, but the point Tigress was making is that she has not only accepted her true self as Po's submissive but as his property a mere fuck toy, sex object, a plaything for master to use whenever however Po wanted and Tigress can't (and won't defy his orders no matter how humiliating or who sees her as long as Po orders or uses her she can live with it and not care what anyone says even shifu for Tigress has found her real master those thoughts were making all to eager to start.

"Now take of your clothes", Po said with demanding look with his arms crossed, Tigress nervous at first but she knew his eyes were still wondering if this is ok but soon she'll change that. Po's eyes will soon be that of a master wanting Tigress to fully submit herself to her master without question. Tigress started with her top reveling her boobs which were tapped down so they wouldn't get in the way of her kung training, when she took of the tape it revealed a perfect pair of bouncy gravity defying 34 F cup breasts, as Tigress was about to take of her pants Po put one hand up and said.

"Stop" so she did, "now turn around lean forward so I can get a good view of your ass when you take of your pants and panties in one slow move and stay in that position till I give you another order". Tigress could hear in Po's voice that he was really getting into this just like she wanted so Tigress turn around with her butt facing Po, Tigress leaned forward and grabbed her pants and panties then took them off in one slow move and while in the position her master told her to Tigress quickly tossed her pants and panties in a random corner, now that Tigress is fully naked with nothing to cover her body and still staying in the position her master told her to. Tigress could feel his eyes gazing at her ass which was making her pussy juice trickle down her legs, "now turn around and sit on your knees then bow down before me and swear to me your master you serve me and only me, when I call you I expect you to drop everything you're doing no matter what it is or how important, Tigress turned around and doing a Japanese sitting bow before her master. "Oh almost forgot" Po pulls out a video camera, "were gonna make a sex slave training journal", Tigress still in bowing position lifted her head up to see a video camera, Po turns on the video camera then point it at Tigress as he pushed the record button. "Day 1 is Master Tigress admitting who she is and who she serves and will beg her master me Po the dragon warrior to take her virginities". Tigress even in shock is now seeing what she wanted all along to see Po's dominant side, Tigress put her head back down and says.

"I master Tigress hero of the valley of peace, I am fully naked on video camera and I am about to happily lose my oral virginity, pussy virginity and anal virginity by my master who I will serve, in doing so I'll become who I always wanted to be but could never admit till now, I am a submissive who will be trained into becoming masters personal sex slave. I will serve him and only him and to be treated as master sees fit whether it's discipline/punishment for not obeying or breaking the rules, such as humiliation for anyone other than my master to see who I truly am in public while people watch", or reward me with gifts for following masters orders for being a good sex slave.

Po smiling very proudly at his sex slave "well done Tigress anything else you want to say".

"Yes master", Tigress still sitting on her knees just lifts her upper body up in view of the video camera. "My virgin mouth" she opens her mouth with her tongue hanging out, Tigress closes her mouth, "my virgin breasts". Tigress cupping her own breasts, then teasing her nipples letting out a shameless moan showing that she would really do anything he asks even on camera. While Tigress still on her knees turns around placing her upper body on the floor which is squishing her breasts while keep her lower body up for Po and the video camera to see. Tigress puts both her hands on her ass spreading them wide so the video camera can catch both her pussy and ass in a single shot, "My tight wet virgin pussy and my tight virgin ass which all will be used by my masters cock before the nights over" Tigress said happily on video camera.

"You deserve a reward for what you said of your own free will and accepting your true nature come over here and suck my cock so your oral virginity will be the first to go", Tigress now crawling seductively towards Po standing on her knees blushing as she stares at Po's manhood, "before you start I want you to keep your eyes open while facing the video camera the entire time". "When I'm about to cum I'll grab hold of your head and ram my dick down your throat repeatedly, and when I cum I'll expect you to swallow some of my sperm while my dick is still deep in your throat". "Then when i pull out I want you to keep your mouth open and not swallow the sperm that will spurt out after I take my cock out of your mouth until i tell you to which will be after i coat your face, boobs and nipples until then you're going to swirl my semen in your mouth slowly savoring the taste while enjoy being covered in my semen like a sex slave is suppose to and don't worry I'll avoid the eyes so keep them open", Tigress almost had and mini orgasm after hearing what Po said and expected of her.

Tigress Pov inside her head: "Wow just wow, even after everything I just said and did before and after the video camera was on still I can't believe this is actually happening and I think Po would agree but even so as I am sitting on my knees looking at for the first time a (circumcised) penis but not just any penis but the most (Tigress licking her lips) tasty delicious looking penis that belongs to Po my best friend who turned into not just my boyfriend but my boyfriend/master in one night and who's gonna treat me exactly like the sex slave I want to be and I will serve my master well.

In the real world: "Tigress are you ready to serve your master" Po said with both anxiousness and slight demand in his voice tigress responded with a happy submissive smile.

"Yes master" (Tigress will be looking at the camera the entire time as Po is watching and recording her giving him a blow job) Tigress gently grabbing Po's cock then moves her hand up and down the shaft a few times then holding it slightly upwards so she can lick under the shaft, then went to lick the head as she continued to move her hand up and down Po's meaty pole a few more times, now with Po lubricated enough Tigress is now giving him a real blow job she read all the books on the subject and had slight experience practicing on the vegetables Po brought home close to her guess of Po's size but he was twice their size now she's going to give him the first and best blow job she can. While Tigress was moving her head up and down swirling her tongue to taste every inch of Po's member as she was savoring and loving the taste of having his dick in her mouth she could hear his approval by moaning and heavy breathing, In between moans Po said.

"Tell me Tigress how does my cock taste". (Tigress answers as she's still looking at the camera and giving Po a blow job)

"It *slurp* thaste *slurp* so *slurp* ghood *slurp* mha *slurp* sher" *slurp*, "I *slurp* phove *slurp* it" *slurp*.

"Good now just use your breasts" Po said, Tigress releasing Po Jr. from her mouth as she was still obeying the command to keep looking at the camera the entire time (which is positioned in front of Po's face recording his obedient submissive) as she uses her hands putting masters member in-between her boobs now giving him a boob job. Tigress was loving the feeling and warmth radiating from Po's member onto her tits, "ooh Tigress this feels as awesome as your mouth" Po said as he let a slight moan escape.

"Thank you master I live to serve your needs" Tigress replied reveling in the fact that she has found her place and loves being treated like this by Po, if anyone else so much as tried to force her, Po knows that Tigress would unleash kung fu fury that would make guys pity anyone who tries.

"Now use your mouth while you use your breasts, Tigress was now servicing Po with her mouth and tits, Tigress could tell he was getting close she was excited and anxious for Po to do what he said he was going to do when he was close to finishing, when Po grabbed a hold of Tigresses head her only thoughts before Po rammed his dick down her throat was.

Tigress POV inside her head: "Yes master please give me and cover me with your warm delicious cum". In the real world: Tigress swallowed some of the sperm while Po's dick is still deep in her throat, then when Po pulled his dick out of Tigresses mouth Tigress kept her mouth open with Po's sperm inside as instructed while Po now is now coating her mouth and face avoiding the eyes but not the boobs and nipples. Tigress now swirling Po's semen in her mouth slowly savoring the taste as she was enjoying being covered in Po's semen like a sex slave is suppose to.

"Ok Tigress you may swallow", Tigress did as instructed and made sure the gulp from swallowing Po's cum was loud enough that master and the video camera could hear, "Now open your mouth so I can make sure none is left, Tigress did as instructed with her tongue out, there was none left.

"Thank you master thank you for the delicious meal and covering me with your love juice", Tigress POV inside her head: I can't wait to feel your semen filling up my pussy and my ass. In the real world: Tigress was really liking Po bringing out his dominant side and Tigress was really enjoying servicing Po and being humiliated by him by making her do these things on video camera Tigress accepted herself as Po's sex slave. Po ordered Tigress to get the rest of his semen from the blowjob out of his dick, Tigress does as ordered even though she would like Po to climax in her mouth just like the first time so Tigress can enjoy the taste of Po's cock and swallow his delicious cum down her eager throat, but that's not what Po ordered so she did what her master actually ordered. After getting the remaining semen out of his dick she waited sitting on her knees for further order's hopefully the one where Po will take her remaining virginities tonight. Po walked towards a full body standing mirror while Tigress is still waiting for an order, Po attaches the camera to the top of the mirror and made sure to angle it so it can catch both Po and Tigress, Po told tigress to stand in between him and the mirror while facing the mirror.

"Are you ready to see yourself as you lose your remaining virginities tonight Tigress", Po said with a mix of concern and anxiousness.

Tigress POV inside her head: "This is why I love Po even if he's loving this as much as I am he can be the sweet loving panda that wants to make sure I really want this and I do, here I am in this moment standing in front of a mirror as Po's camera is set up atop the mirror looking at us and where Po is gonna make me watch looking at the mirror as he ravages/takes me. Ooh I'm getting really horny from the humiliation of it, master is a real dominant and I'm soon to become his sex slave in training and when the training is done I'll be his fully trained sex slave", In the real world: Po is now holding Tigress in a reverse stand and carry position "Po don't be gentle I know this'll hurt but if I can handle punching iron wood trees I can handle this and remember I want you to take me as a dominant who only cares about there own sexual needs and uses a submissive as a mere fuck toy to do it". Tigress said trying to encourage her master that she'll be ok and not to hold back, just enjoy the service his sex slave in training is providing for him.

"Ok tigress but remember to use the safe word if you need to", Po said before he inserted his dick into Tigresses pussy so hard it was now punching the very back wall of Tigresses womb, Po has now taken one of Tigresses two remaining virginities and even though it hurt more then Tigresses first time punching the iron wood trees. Po did as Tigress asked he kept ramming her hard and fast just to satisfy himself she wanted to say the safe word then and there but as she was getting rammed hard by her master she remembered a lyric "all the pleasure is worth all the pain" from her favorite song "right kind of wrong" by Leann rimes, and the song was right after 30 seconds of her new master ramming her she could feel nothing but pleasure as Tigress was on edge, Tigress looked at the mirror she can see not only herself and her collar, but also where Po's dick is going in and out of her this drives Tigress over the edge because she's feeling good and moaning like a bitch in heat from not just seeing herself in a humiliating position but from what she said to herself before the pain of losing her virginity turned to pleasure. "Come on Tigress take my cock, take my cock like the masochistic slut you are and accept the fact that you no longer have the title of kung fu master, you're title is now sex slave in training". Po said as he was really drilling into Tigresses pussy, "Oh Tigress I'm going to cum" Po said.

"Oh me too master *moan* please cum inside me i beg you", Tigress replied wanting not only his semen but secretly wants to be impregnated by her master and only her master. As Po and Tigress came at the same time Po could tell he was still hard even while his dick was still inside Tigress, Tigress however came so hard that she squirted the mirror as her eyes are rolled up her mouth open and tongue sticking out (define ahegao) seeing tigress like this filled Po with confidence at how well he did.

"You deserve a reward for knowing your place and being such a good fuck Tigress", Po said as he took out his dick from Tigresses pussy with his hips so he could still hold her in the position, now Po positioning his cock where Tigress ass is Po did the same thing he did before and just like last time after 30 seconds Tigress was enjoying it. Po then did something different, while still holding/fucking Tigress Po put both of his arms up to the elbow under Tigresses knees so Po's left hand can play with Tigresses left breast at the same time as Po's right hand played with Tigresses right breast this was to much for Tigress. Tigress had the same face as she climaxed the first time. Po could see she was to far gone in pleasure to give Tigress permission to cum but luckily for Tigress Po came inside her at the same time as she squirted the mirror again, Po was so proud of himself that he laid her down on her back in a spread eagle position in front of the mirror still with that ahegao face, the camera catching Po's semen both overflowing out of tigresses newly used holes. Po making sure no one was around quickly like lighting open then closed Tigresses bedroom door so no one would see her humiliating position, Po ran to his room grabbed three freshly picked roses took all the thorns off ran back to Tigresses room opening and closing the door Tigress still in the same position Po walked over to Tigress with the roses, Po put one between her breasts with the flower barley on her tongue. Po put the second rose inside Tigresses pussy leaving only the flower visible and did the same thing with her ass. "Oh Tigress looks so hot like this that I have to take a photo too", Po thought knowing that the video camera has already gotten the shot he turned off the camera moved the mirror so Po can get a full body shot of Tigress humiliating position, Po made sure that the click and flash from his camera phone which usually means someone took a photo but Po turned those off just in case Tigress wakes up, after Po took the photo Tigress who even with her eye's still open and with the same face hasn't regained consciousness. Po knew even if Tigress was conscious she knew Po would say that was awesome, Po put the the mirror back where it was before he moved it so when Tigress wakes up she will see not only a rose on her chest but two other roses put inside her with only the flower part visible, Tigress will realize that Po is not only a gentleman because of the rose but that she has fully brought out his dominate side, Po would be concerned about Tigress not regaining consciousness if she wasn't breathing but she was. Po took the camera off the mirror grabbed Tigresses key to her bedroom from the night stand walked to the door stopped turned his head enough to get one last look at tigress and said "you better be prepared for when i call you on your second day of training". Po said he couldn't help but think of the humiliating things he has planned for his submissive as he closed her door and locked it then slide the key under her door to her room so no one could disturb or interrupt her good night sleep, Po went to his room put the camera in his drawer and hid the memory card where no one would think to look but Po and Tigress, inside a hidden compartment on the Tigress action figure.


	2. Tigress submits to her new place in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna leave this as a one-shot but ideas combined with a request to continue was to much to not to continue so here's the next chapter
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some water sports do not read any further if you're not comfortable with it and please read and review.

The next day Viper was alone with Tigress eating breakfast while the guys were training. "Tigress I hope you don't mind me asking but you seem to be glowing like some kind of great weight has been lifted off your shoulders, did Po give you his shoulder to cry on".

(Tigress POV inside her head:) "Oh Po gave me something better then a shoulder to cry on and by cry you mean moan like a bitch in heat then yes". In the real world: "Yes he did, because I told Po that I love him and asked to be his girlfriend, Tigress mentally added "and his submissive" because she didn't want anyone other then Po to know their secret, "and he said yes".

"Of course Po would say yes he's been in love with you for a long time, I'm really happy for you", viper said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Viper" Tigress responded with the same smile "well better join the guys for training before shifu comes in and ask why we're not training, don't want him to find out about me and Po yet".

"I think that's for the best but he'll get over it eventually because all parents want their kid(s) adopted or not, to be happy and be respected by his or her, girlfriend or boyfriend".

"Again thank you Viper" Tigress responded with the same smile.

Your welcome. Viper with the same smile.

During Tigresses turn to train, Tigress made sure to tease her new master to let him know she not only enjoyed last night but always ready to go again whenever he calls, by moving and landing in seductive ways and Po got the message especially when Tigress smiled as she winked at Po, when Tigress was finished training she walked towards her friends but as Tigress drew closer to Po with each step she slowly started swinging her hips in a way that only Po could tell it was all for him.

Viper always knew that Tigress loved to train as much as Po does that's even before he got here, whenever it was Tigresses turn to train Po always had a love struck look on his face, now it was showing even more if that was even possible. Viper could tell not only what her best friend was doing but was also really enjoying of having Po's undivided attention, until last night she only put up with it but now it seems like the only thing that Tigress loves more then kung fu.

After training shifu gave every one the day off to relax, Po was starting to feel like he needed to go No. 1, then Po got an idea to use Tigress as a toilet, she did say on camera that she wanted to be treated as Po saw fit, so Po went to his room grabbed his camera found Tigress in the kitchen, Tigress saw Po holding his camera and wondered as she started getting wet anxiously waiting what her master will make her do, Po standing next to Tigress and said.

"Your very lucky during training no one saw flashes of your collar, but I'm very glad you kept it on, so I decide you deserve another reward, but I'm going to let you choose the reward what would you like it to be".

Tigress always wanted to be tied down to her masters bed but didn't know when she was gonna be given the opportunity to ask but now here it is "I would like to be not just tied down to your bed master but also to spend the night".

"And you will be later tonight, also Tigress say the safe word if you're not comfortable with what I'm about to ask of you, I was gonna go No. 1 but thought why not tie you to a toilet and use you like one, but that got me so excited I don't think I'll be able to unless I use you like a cum dump then I will be more relaxed and able to use you as an actual toilet". Po said hoping she would be ok with this.

Tigress looked at Po and said "I am ready to serve and be treated as your cum dump and urinal whenever and where ever you want master".

As Po led Tigresses to his room surprised she's ok with this but if she wants to do this he won't stop her, inside Po's bathroom Po ordered Tigress to strip just like she did the first time Po then blindfolds Tigress, and puts a ball gag with holes so it'll be easier for Tigress to breath around her neck not ready to us it yet, have her sit on the toilet with the lid up but the seat down Po takes both of Tigresses legs puts them up in the air with her elbows under her knees with her fingers spreading and showing both her pussy and ass to make sure Tigress stays in that position Po ties Tigresses left ankle to the wall on Tigresses left and her right ankle to the wall on Tigresses right, then tie her left wrist attached the rope from said wrist to the ceiling the same with her right wrist then used very strong tape to keep Tigresses fingers secure from ruining the presentation of her pussy and ass. Po pulling out his camera, started recording aiming it at Tigress. "Day 2 of Tigresses new life of serving me as her master, today I was going to use the bathroom but Tigress kindly offered to by my urinal, but seeing her like this makes me horny and hard so it impossible for me to use her as a toilet, instead I'm going to use Tigress as a cum dump until I get that feeling to go No. 1 then I will release it inside Tigress. Tigress is there anything you would like to say to the camera before I put the ball gag on you so no one will hear you and interrupt our fun".

"Yes master, I love being used and treated as my masters sex object to be used and treated just like this however he sees fit, for his enjoyment and his alone I will obey his commands no matter how humiliating and demeaning it is for me I will obey. So please use me master I want to be covered inside and out but not just with your cum like last time, I also want to be covered inside out and the same way when you use me as a urinal, so please use me and any of my holes as your personal cum dump and urinal".

(Po still filming from and will keep filming until satisfied).

"Very good for knowing your one true place in life Tigress, I can tell how much you love doing this with me by how wet your pussy looks it's just begging to be fucked", Po putting the gag on Tigress so he can begin the fun, but first Po wanted to take three photos of Tigress bound and gagged on the toilet bound and gagged on the toilet used as a cum dump bound and gagged on the toilet used as a urinal, Po pulled out his phone took the 1. photo making sure the click sound is off then he put his phone away as he began to fuck Tigress. Po could tell that Tigress was fully enjoying being used like this by Po, thanks to the blindfold Tigress couldn't see anything but she could hear audible erotic sloshing sounds of her pussy being pounded repeatedly by Po with her moaning in pleasure. At this point while Po was filming and breaking in his brand new cum dump/urinal Tigresses tongue slipped out from under the ball gag Po knew even if Tigress is blindfolded Tigress is making the same face she made during there first time. Po filled with pride at what he has accomplished again with Tigress, Po wanted to take the blindfold off and see it again but resisted because he still wanted to see it after he used Tigress as a urinal, "I'm gonna cum Tigress".

Tigress P.O.V. Inside her head, "Oh master I'm cumming too".

In the real world. Po and Tigress came at the same time Po released enough sperm inside Tigresses pussy to fill a cup of milk, Po was still cumming even after he pulled out of Tigress, Po sprayed the rest on Tigress just enough to cover her face some of Po's semen dripped through the holes in the ball gag into Tigresses mouth and some landed on her tongue, her chest nipples included and her stomach, Po was now ready to use Tigress as a urinal. Before that Po picked up his camera phone with the clicking sound off Po took the 2. photo. "Well Tigress looks like I can pee now, here it comes" Po said as he took aim at Tigresses face, "Ahhh" Po said as he relieved himself on her face, Tigress could feel Po spraying her face with his pee then feel it moving down towards her chest Po started spraying Tigresses left breast and nipple then switched to the right breast and nipple. Po then moved to spray her stomach, Po was almost done he had enough left to (again) fill a cup of milk so Po put his dick back in Tigresses pussy, Tigress moaned not just from having his dick back inside her but as her master relieved himself inside her pussy. Po took a look at his new or rather his just used cum dump/urinal, Po pulled out his phone then took the 3. and final photo then put the phone back down. Po untied the rope and took off the gag and blindfold off Tigress and there it was the same face she made when Po fucked Tigress good, "So Tigress did you enjoy yourself being used like this as I enjoyed using you". Tigress could barely nod "Nod again if you want to keep being used just like this when I ask shifu to use the single mans rest room and when he asks 1,2 or 3 if I say 1 find an excuse or a reason like you have to go 1 too in the single woman's restroom so we can do this again in my room since it's closest to both of them". Tigress nodded again, Tigress was now coming down from her sexual high stood up from the toilet and asked Po.

"Po can I use your shower".

"Sure Tigress and maybe we should wait giving you your reward until tomorrow night because as much as I love what we're doing but I want to make sure that you're fully rested and ready as well as to also makes sure that you love me for me and not just as your master but maybe as your boyfriend".

"Po I can understand your doubt but rest assured that ever since we confessed our feelings for each other and what we did last night that I love you for you Po as my boyfriend and besides I would never have sex with anyone other then my boyfriend".

"Boyfriend really Tigress". Po said with a smile on his face".

"Yes Po as my boyfriend if you'll have me as you're girlfriend". Tigress said already knows the answer.

"Of course any guy would be lucky to have someone as awesome as you as his or her wi, girlfriend". Tigress caught what Po was about to say

Tigress P.O.V. Inside her head: "Oh Po I really do want to be your wife very much and I know you would give up your title for it as would I to be your wife, if you do ask me I'll say yes even if you ask me in front of our friends and shifu, besides we pretty much did the honey moon already (mental giggle).

In the real world: Well I'm gonna take a shower Po, oh and Po. Tigress said getting his attention.

"Yes Tigress"? Po wondering what Tigress is up to.

Tigress turned and walked to the direction of the shower but Tigress turned her head over to her right shoulder and kept her eyes on Po as she started swinging her hips seductively at him while Po stares at her but mostly at her spankable butt as she said.

"I'm always ready to love you and serve you my master/boyfriend", Po got hard again. "Would you like me to take care of that for you after the shower". Tigress seductively asked.

"Huh"? Po looked at his new hard on "Oh"! Po quickly put his pants back on but that did very little to hide that he has an erection in his pants.

"No that's ok Tigress, besides rewards are worth the wait, and if I can wait as long as from puberty to last night I'm sure I can hold out until tomorrow night."

"Ok Po but just remember that I love you", Tigress said with a kind smile which Po returned, then Tigresses smile turned seductive as she purred the words, "and I love what you give to me repeatedly" Tigress winked then lightly spanked her right ass cheek before she walked into the shower, leaving Po mouth a gape and an erection that looks like it's about to burst out of his pants at the seams, other then that nothing exciting was happening. That is until tomorrow night.


	3. Tigress submits to discipline

Please take the time to read and review.

The next day Tigress was thankful that she could get out of bed, walk straight and practice kung fu even after two nights of amazing Master/Slave sex sessions with PO, maybe it's because of a good night sleep otherwise shifu and her friends would ask why she's walking funny but it never happened, when Tigress walked into the dining room for breakfast she only saw Viper at the table eating.

"Hey Viper where are the guys" Tigress wondering why it's just the two of them again.

"They went to help Po's dad at his restaurant, because a letter to PO this morning from his dad asked for his help and us if we are available because he's got way more customers then he can handle, so I told the guys they can go because they obviously could handle it together". Viper almost finished eating.

"Why aren't we there helping them"? Tigress wondering why Viper was looking at her with a smile that said she knew why.

"Because I told them to, also I overheard Mantis, Monkey and Crane that they were gonna talk about what they love more then kung fu, obviously Monkey loves almond cookies, Mantis loves causing trouble. I swear I think he likes it when I hit him on the head when he says something rude, insensitive or inappropriate, as for Crane It's calligraphy and painting, since I already know your answer is PO but I knew you wanted to avoid it being obvious because Monkey and Mantis would enjoying teasing you two about it as for Crane he would be happy for you as I am plus you and PO would be making goo goo eyes at each other all day which will be a mess waiting to happen at Mr. Ping's shop especially when delivering food and you know I'm right".

Tigress could only look slightly down in embarrassment knowing Viper was right.

"So tell me Tigress, just between us, is there something else other then being Po's girlfriend you love more than kung fu". Viper said, thinking the answer will be his wife.

"Yes there is I just wish that it didn't involve PO not being the dragon warrior anymore Tigress said with her head still down from the embarrassment, Viper waiting patiently for Tigress to say what she thinks is the answer, Tigress looks at Viper in her eyes and said.

"I want to be the mother of Po's children". Tigress said, thankful that the guys and shifu is meditating somewhere away from the palace so he wouldn't push PO way to far in training for what Tigress just said, Vipers jaw dropped at the answer knowing that would've happen later down the road but didn't expect to hear it so soon.

"I know it's a little further down the road from now Viper, I just hope that shifu will give me and PO his blessing before then".

"Oh Tigress I'm so happy for you and shifu will give you and PO his blessing because all he wants is PO to treat you with love and respect, PO does of course so don't worry it'll happen".

"Thank you Viper, I'm gonna make myself some breakfast and maybe something for the guys when they get back from Mr. Ping's shop".

"Would you like some help Tigress".

"No thank you Viper I want to prove to the guys (especially PO, as his sex slave I can serve in other ways then just sex unless PO/master says so but you won't hear me complain *mental giggle*) that I can cook as well as PO".

"Ok Tigress but if you need help I'm here".

"Thank you Viper". Thirty minutes passed and Tigress finished making breakfast for all six of them, Just then Tigress turned her head towards the sound of the doors to the front of the palace open then heard Po's foot steps along with the other residents of the jade palace but Tigress tuned out the others to only hear Po's footsteps. "Master's home", Tigress mentally said with a happy smile on her face only because Viper is in the same room if Viper wasn't in the same room as Tigress then Tigress would've said that to herself out loud. ("Oh I wish it was just me and PO for the whole day then I could cook for PO wearing nothing but an apron and when he comes home I'd be waiting for him naked at the door sitting on my knees bowing to my master saying welcome home master then ask if he would like to eat dinner, then I present my pussy to him and ask or would you like to eat me") Tigress mentally giggles.

"What smells good, it smells like Po's cooking but he's been with us all day" monkey said sniffing the air.

"We might have carried the smell back from helping Mr. Ping's restaurant, The guys walk to the kitchen to see everything all set for lunch.

"Nope Tigress made all this with no help from me" Viper said who's very proud of Tigress.

"Wow Tigress you made all this that's awesome", Po said also very proud of Tigress.

"Thank you (master) PO".

"Are you sure that Viper didn't help at all or just took over because, ow". Mantis said as he got hit on the head by Viper's tail.

"Yes I didn't have any help from Viper now let's eat". Tigress thankful that Viper stopped Mantis before Tigress would've made Mantis regret insulting her cooking abilities all she did was copy from memory of how PO does it, "How is it PO" Tigress hoping she did a good job.

"It's delicious Tigress" PO said then leaned towards Tigress who was sitting on his left whispered in Tigresses ear "but I think later tonight after I tie you down to my bed like you wanted, I'll definitely enjoy the taste of your pussy more tonight", PO winked at Tigress who could only respond with her head slightly down embarrassed but with a smile that said can't wait. As everyone was done eating and putting the dishes away Tigress was very anxious to be with and spend the night in Po's room sleeping in bed with him after another master/slave session, It's late at night everyone is asleep, PO heard a knock on his door.

"Come in", when the door opened there stood Tigress, as she walked into Po's room and shut the door behind her and made sure to lock the door, as Tigress turned around to face PO her collar was in full view of Po's eyes. Po knew that ever since Tigress put on that collar she never took it off, Tigress made sure to cover it with her shirt when around friends, shifu and the public because no one but PO is to know and see Tigress wear the collar. Tigress only reveled the collar from her shirt when alone with PO, "Hello Tigress are you ready to receive your reward".

"Yes Master" Tigress said all to happy that PO is going to her down in his bed probably in a humiliating position then is going to enjoy taking his time teasing and tasting Tigresses pussy like a fine delicacy.

"Good, now take off your clothes except of course your collar, then lay down on the bed on your stomach keep your face down but put your knees together to lift your ass up", Tigress did as her master ordered, her ass was now facing the door that was across Po's bed, "Ok Tigress now fold your arms behind your back so I can tie them". Tigress did as instructed "now open your mouth, because you'll be wearing your favorite ball gag, (used in chapter 2) Tigress obeyed, PO then set up the video camera on the tripod facing Tigresses ass, catching both her pussy that is now dripping wet and her tight asshole on camera. Before Po started the show he stood two feet from the bed staring at Tigresses ass, po pulled out his camera phone raised it above his head and angled it to take a full body photo of Tigress being with her arms tied behind her back on his bed, po made sure that the flash and the snap sound when a camera takes a picture is on.

*flash,*snap*.

Tigress with the left side of her face on the pillow saw the flash and heard the snap sound, she couldn't believe it her master just took a photo of her like this.

Tigress POV inside her head: Did master just take a photo of me like this oh how humiliating but that just turns me on even more".

In the real world: Now as po is facing the camera while standing next to Tigresses left side of her ass. "Day 3 of Tigresses new and much more fulfilling purpose in life as my sex slave and it's a very satisfying life isn't it Tigress, shake your ass up and down for yes sideways for no". Tigress shook yes, PO then used his right hand to spank Tigresses left ass cheek *spank* Instead of feeling pain from the spank Tigress was only feeling pleasure from it which made her moan even with the gag it was heard by PO and the camera.

"*Moan*".

"Now Tigress I'm gonna ask you some yes and no questions, I want you to answer honestly, so you will be answering these questions with your ass the same way I instructed you to say yes and no, you will get a spank for each question you answer honestly but if you don't answer honestly you won't get a spank, I'll just ask the next question but you will answer honestly because you like getting spanked by me don't you? Tigress shook yes *spank*

"*Moan*"

Tigress POV inside her head: Oh yes I love it master, my pussy is getting even more wet with each spank, hurry ask me another question I'll answer what ever question you want just please spank me again.

In the real world: "Now let's get to the real questions". "Tigress ever since Day one, you like being sexually humiliated on video camera like this but only by me your master and you even like to shake your ass when answering my questions"? Tigress shook yes, PO didn't want to keep spanking Tigress the same way over and over, so PO decided not to leave Tigresses right ass cheek out on the fun so PO raised his left hand and made sure that as he's about spank Tigresses right cheek he angle's his left hand above it so the camera can catch the spank without the view of Tigresses dripping wet pussy or asshole being blocked from the video camera, left hand right ass *spank*.

"*Moan*".

Tigress POV inside her head: Oh yes master spank both cheeks, don't let either one out on receiving your loving attention.

In the real world: "Tigress would you ever want me to stop doing these kind of things to you and record them on video camera", Tigress shook her ass no, left hand right ass *spank*.

"*Moan*".

"Tigress do you love me for me and not just because you let me do these kinds of things to you", Tigress shakes yes, right hand left cheek *spank*.

"*Moan*".

"You also love being my sex slave because you keep wearing your collar which has your name on the front and and my name as your master on the back with the address of the jade palace from Day 1 which you put on yourself because this is who you are, a masochistic slut who gets off on being treated like this and to how I your master sees fit regardless of how demeaning and humiliating it is for you and how you feel about it", Tigress shakes yes, left hand right cheek *spank*.

"*Moan*".

"Well I think that's enough spanking for now".

Tigress POV inside her head: "No master please I'm so close, don't stop spanking me".

In the real world: Now I'm gonna find out if your pussy tastes better then what you made for dinner, PO takes the camera, places it where PO was standing but a little further away and angles it so the camera can see both Tigresses pussy and PO licking Tigresses pussy.

Tigress POV inside her head: "Master is going to lick my pussy, oh please let me taste better then the breakfast I made for master".

In the real world: As PO took his first lick of Tigresses pussy which send a pleasant shiver down Tigresses spine and in between her legs.

"*Moan*".

"Wow Tigress you taste awesome more awesome then the breakfast you made".

Tigress POV inside her head: "Oh master I'm so happy you enjoy the taste of my pussy".

In the real world: Po then got more daring by beginning to put his tongue inside Tigress pushing his tongue as deep as it can go, almost instantly while PO was exploring the insides of Tigresses pussy he found her g-spot.

"*Moan*" Tigress POV inside her head: Oh Master yes right there I'm so close whatever you do don't stop", Half a minute passed of Tigress moaning from PO still licking her g-spot and still not able cum, "Oh master you are as skilled in tongue fucking as you are in kung fu but why can't I cum please I want to cum". Much to Tigresses disappointment PO stopped licking her pussy, but to only lube up the fingers on his left hand then finger fuck her ass while the fingers on his right hand played with her g-spot and PO using his tongue and pinky finger to tease Tigresses clit. "*Moan*". "Oh fuck yes yes I'm almost there, I'm on the razor edge", but again PO stopped. "No no no I was almost there master, as much as I love you teasing me like this but even I have limits to how much I can take so please spank me, play with my pussy and ass again or fuck me please I want to cum".

In the real world: "Hey Tigress would you like to have a taste of your own pussy juice", Tigress shook yes right hand left cheek *spank*.

"*Moan*".

Not only because she's desperate to cum but she also wanted to know what she tasted like and compare it to Po's dick and cum. Po put his fingers inside Tigress to get two of his fingers wet and gently rubbed his willful sex slaves g-spot.

"*Moan*".

PO then pulled his wet fingers out, took the video camera and placed it to the right side of the bed a few feet from Tigresses face then left the camera there, so PO could bend down next to Tigress without being on camera, then PO's right hand apperad on camera and used the dry fingers to take out just the ball gag but not off because PO was not done, plus he didn't want Tigresses moans to wake up the others. "Ok Tigress here's what you taste like" PO said as he took out and holding the ball gag so he can put it back in Tigresses mouth when she's done licking her own juice off of Po's fingers on his right hand that are wet with her juices, Tigress took a couple of small licks before using her mouth to suck on Po's fingers just like when she gives PO a blow job, Tigress moaning to how delicious her own pussy tastes. Po decided it was time to let Tigress cum, PO took out his fingers out of Tigresses mouth and put the ball gag back on. Po grabbed the camera walked directly behind her and raised the camera above his head to get a full body shot of Tigress "Ok Tigress I'm going to put my cock inside your pussy".

Tigress POV inside her head: "Oh master thank you, please hurry fuck me".

In the real world: "But I'm not going to fuck you, instead I want to see just how much you enjoy having any one of your holes filled with my cock", PO puts his dick so deep into Tigresses pussy that it knocks hard at Tigresses womb, if PO was to fuck Tigress Po's cock would slam into the back wall of Tigresses womb. Po kept the video camera above his head and still angled to catch Tigresses entire body on camera, PO didn't want to leave any detail of Tigress situation of being helpless and powerless with her arms bound behind her back off camera, "Now get moving". Po said as he used his free left hand to spank Tigresses left ass cheek.

"*Moan*".

Tigress did as instructed, after a minute of moaning while continually impaling herself repeatedly onto Po's dick, Tigress was really close to cumming but didn't know how to ask, fortunately PO knew she was desperate and wanted it very badly. "You want to cum Tigress then cum for your master", PO said then PO while keeping the camera at the same height and angle PO put the camera from his right hand to his left hand so PO can use his now free right hand to spank Tigresses right ass cheek *spank*.

"*Moan*".

Tigress came as hard and with the same climaxed face as she had the two previous nights before this, Tigress doesn't know why or care that she loved being Po's sex slave no matter what humiliating sex positions PO puts her in on camera including being tied up for her masters enjoyment, Tigress was so full of Po's cum as usual even with her masters cock still inside her his sperm was now flowing out of her cunt. As PO slowly pulled his cock out of Tigress still holding his camera up still catching the now exhaustedly used Tigress, then just as the head of Po's dick left his sex slaves cum leaking drenched pussy, three big globs of Po's cum that spurted out one after the other out of Tigress and PO caught it on the camera with her climax/satisfied face.

"That is so hot", PO said and saw that even after cumming buckets inside his sex slave PO was still hard and ready to go, PO was tempted to take and fill Tigresses ass next then spray the rest on her face as PO recorded his semen slipping into Tigresses mouth through the holes in the gag but he didn't, even though this is what Tigress wanted to be used regardless if she was conscious enough to respond or not after the awesome sex and PO knew Tigress wouldn't care because this is who she is. Before PO could finish the video. Po his free hand to take out his camera phone again and took another full body photo of Tigress *flash,snap*, then PO wanted to get what Tigress would look like in her current position on her back on his camera phone and video camera, so PO put his phone away and carefully turned Tigress over onto her back with her arms still bound behind her and her face looking at the camera but her eyes are still rolled up, PO positioned Tigresses legs flat on the bed in a M pose with the gag still in her mouth as well as the climax face (eyes rolled back and tongue out but with the gag on the tongue slips out under the gag) which PO loves to see because it means he not only pleased the love of his life but that she would spread her legs willingly as she begs PO her master to fuck her again like a cock hungry slut. Po took out his phone again, as PO took the photo *flash,snap* he caught another glob of his semen that spurted out of Tigress, with PO satisfied of what he got on his camera phone and video camera PO ended the recording with "As you can see Tigresses new life is very satisfying indeed".


	4. Tigress submits in public part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted in a month sorry for the wait

Please take the time to read and review.

 

After Po turned off the camera and put his phone away he looked at his girlfriend/sex slave, Tigresses chest rises and falls with every breath she takes and her nipples stiff from the climax “It would've been a shame if I didn't get a full body view of your front as well on camera”, po said to himself”. After po put his camera away he put the memory card in his Tigress “action” figure, then po went to his closet to get a surprise he made for Tigress before he got home with his friends.

*Flashback*. As po and his friends finally took the last step down the stairs of the jade temple heading towards Mr. Pings shop, as the guys walk to there destination po was looking randomly for something to give to Tigress as a reward for her love and to fit her new place in life, when po and his friends just about arrived to the shop po saw what he was looking for. An adult store with a bed for submissives (a bolster dog bed) on display in the window, all it took was just one look for po to know what he wanted to get for Tigress, instead of buying it which po could do with the help of the shape shifting stone to look like anyone in the valley of peace so no one will know that po was in the store buying a bed for his submissive, but to show he really loved Tigress not just as his girlfriend but as his personal cocksleeve so po was gonna make the bed. After the rush in the resturant calmed down po saw an opportunity to go to his room to see if he had the material he needed to make Tigress a bed, luckily for po he had all he needed to make the bed big enough for Tigress to sleep in and there's just enough room left encase if Tigress would like to breast feed their future son or daughter after Tigress gives birth.

*Back to the present*. Po put the Tigresses new bed at the foot of his bed, then po went to untie and ungag Tigress then put her in the bed he made for her, after po switched the sheets po went to pick up Tigress and put her on the left side of his bed while po was on the right side. Before po could go to sleep he put his left arm around Tigress to let her know when she wakes up that po kept his promise, just then Tigress woke up.

“Master”, Tigress said lovingly looking at po to see him smile at the mention of his title from his willingly submissive and Tigress could feel po's arm around her, Tigress knew from romance movies she secretly watches, how a couple cuddles after sex. So Tigress cuddled to po just like in the movies, Tigress turned on to her right then put her left arm over to the right side of po's chest curled her left leg over po's left leg and finally put her head over po's left chest where his heart is.

“I love you”, Po said with a smile.

“I love you too”, Tigress said also with a smile, then Tigress looked down the bed to see a giant tent. “You're insatiable you know that” Tigress said with a giggle.

“What can I say you bring it out of me”

“Well you can put it back in me tomorrow night because right now I'm exhausted but very satisfied”, Tigress said very satisfied with such sexual allure that po's tent made a slight pulse.

“Good night, po said”.

“Good night and thank you for letting me spend the night, I hope it's the first of many” Tigress replied.

“Yes it will”, po said fantasizing Tigress sleeping in her new bed and only let her sleep in his bed with him when po says she can, don't want to spoil his sex slave.

Viper POV: “That's the last time I drink water before bed, I can't be my happy self if I keep going to the bathroom every night”, as Viper came in between the two bedroom doors that seperate Tigress and po Viper heard.

“I love you”, Viper stopped and turned her head towards po's door.

“I love you too”.

“Aww isn't that sweet, but wait everyone besides me if I didn't drink so much water is supposed to be asleep right now, well maybe they just had to say it to each other while everyone is asleep, I do hope they announce it tomorrow at breakfast”. Just as Viper turned her head back in the direction where she was headed and go to the bathroom, Viper was stopped before she got started when Viper heard.

“You're insatiable you know that”, Viper looked at po's door with a confused look on her face not knowing what Tigress meant.

“What can I say you bring it out of me”.

“Well you can put it back in me tomorrow night because right now I'm exhausted but very satisfied, Vipers mouth was agape, not just from the fact that po and Tigress just had sex and planned to do it again tomorrow night but from what Tigress said and how she said it.

“Good night”.

“Good night and thank you for letting me spend the night, I hope it's the first of many”.

“Yes it will”.

Not needing to overhear more then Viper already did, Viper slithered/ran to the bathroom barley remembered why she had to go, Viper again slithered/ran back to her room to get some sleep which Viper barley did from what she heard the couple said to each other playing over and over in her head.

Third POV.

The next day

As everyone was enjoying the breakfast po made this time, Viper saw Tigress sitting next to po on his left again before looking at the newspaper and saw an opportunity to get po and Tigress to somehow tell the valley that they are in love with each other, “Hey guys there's a”, Viper said as she put down the paper but paused as she saw a surprise that po did not move closer to Tigress like Viper thought he was gonna do at the first opportunity but in fact it was Tigress that was sitting closer to po then before.

There's a what Viper, Monkey asked wondering why she paused the announcement.

“Oh well there's a talent show happening today and I think we should all enter.

As soon as everyone was finished breakfast they went to the valley to sighn up and wrote down what they were gonna do.

Viper, ribbon dancing.

Monkey, stand up comedy.

Crane, flying through an aerial course.

Mantis, demonstrate acupuncture by asking the audience who don't feel well today to come up to the stage then to leave the stage feeling better, it was sort of a surprise to everyone but not Tigress that po wrote.

Po, singing.

Mantis, Monkey and Crane thought po was gonna tell a story of adventure that involved a kung fu master, Viper thought po was gonna write a poem about Tigress but singing is good too, however Monkey and Mantis laughing at po earning them a whip of Vipers tail, Tigress looked at Viper with a thank you look and Viper responded your welcome look. Then it was Tigresses turn and what she wrote surprised everyone even Viper but not po.

Tigress, Singing.

Po and Tigress both planned to sing romance songs to each other, po knew Tigress was gonna sing a song about her submission to her master, Tigresses song of choice about her submission to po is very subtle that everyone will think Tigress is just singing a romance song about someone she loves, technically she is but Tigress is also singing about who she is. After a spectacular performance from Viper, Monkey and Mantis, everyone was surprised to hear po was gonna sing instead of what they thought he was gong to do but still excited to hear what he is going to sing.

 

After po was done singing everyone was cheering and amazed especially po's friends and shifu that po was a natural singer, Tigress just smiling at her boyfriend/master while everyone chanted for an encore, “you want more, okay then”. The next song po picked was the most romantic heartfelt song Tigress never heard before today, “The song I'm going to sing is called, everything I do by Bryan Adams”, po sits on a piano he asked for to play this song and a guitar which is leaning on the piano.

“po knows how to play a piano and guitar guess po is not only talented in cooking and kung fu”, Monkey said.

Tigress POV inside her head: “Oh you have no idea” *mental seductive giggle*.

Back in the real world: The music begins as po plays the piano.

“Look into my eyes

you will see

what you mean to me

search your heart

search your soul

and when you find me there

you'll search no more

don't tell me it's not worth trying for

you can't tell me it's not worth dying for

you know it's true

everything I do

I do it for you

look into your heart you will find

there's nothing there to hide

take me as I am

take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it there's nothing I want more

you know it's true

everything I do

I do it for you oh yeah”. Po leaves the piano to grab the guitar to continue the song.

“There's no love like your love

and no other could give more love

there's nowhere unless you're there

all the time all the way

look into your heart baby

oh yeah

oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for

I can't help it there's nothing I want more

yeah I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

walk the wire for you

yeah I'd die for you

you know it's true

everything I do

I do it for you

everything I do darling

we will see it through

we will see it through yeah

yeah just look into your heart

you can't tell me you'll die for love

oh yeah I'll be there

I'm going all the way

all the way”.

As po was done Viper and Mantis felt drops of rain on there heads but there is no cloud in the sky so when they looked up to see where the drops came from they were in shock, those weren't rain drops but tears coming from a smiling Tigress, Tigress was crying tears of joy, Viper was happy that po and Tigress are together. While po was on stage Tigress walked on the stage facing po, everyone was wondering what Tigress is gonna do to po and after everyone had that thought they were happily surprised and cheering to see Tigress kissed po, wrapping her arms behind his neck while po put his hand on her hips to pull her closer to deepen the kiss like Tigress was doing.

Tigress POV inside her head during the kiss: I'm so sorry master but that song was so beautiful I couldn't control myself, even as we kiss for the first time and in front of everyone you are dominating my mouth with your kiss,

Back in the real world: As the kiss ended po and Tigress looked at each other then hugged, the right side of Tigresses face was on po's chest while the left was facing the crowd but her eyes were closed, then po whispered. “At least this part of our relationship is no longer a secret”, Tigress giggled in agreement. “But if I were you and I heard you play a song like that I would've kissed you too, and I bet you found a romance song with subtle lyrics that basically says your submission to me”.

“Yes master”, Tigress whispered back.

“Then let's hear it”, po said as he ended the hug and went to the crowd to join his friends who but Viper looked at po with mouths a gape, po could only mentaly smirked as he turned to look at the stage to listen to Tigress sing.

“The song I'm going to sing is The right kind of wrong by Leann Rimes, the music begins to play.

“I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless (Tigress referencing being tied up/down with rope by po)

Every time that I'm where you are 

You walk in and my strength walks out the door (Tigress referencing she waits for his command)

Say my name and I can't fight it any more (Tigress referencing obeying his command) 

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much (Tigress referencing her climax/satisfied face that po causes her with sex)

Loving you, That isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what your giving I am happy to be taking (Tigress referencing po's dick)

Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms (Tigress referencing sleep cuddling in bed)

They say your something I should do without

They don't know what goes on when the lights go out (Tigress referencing sex)

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain”. Tigress quickly winked at po and po responded with a master approves smile. (Tigress referencing losing her virginty)

“Loving you That isn't really something I should do ya-hey

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to (Tigress referencing again being tied up/down with rope by po)

Cause every time I run your the one I run to (Tigress referencing wanting to serve her master)

Can't do without what you do to me (Tigress referencing how po has sex/uses her)

I don't care if I'm in to deep (Tigress referencing never wanting to stop being po's willful sex slave/slut and not wanting to go back to who she was before she served her master)

yeah I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Hey-yeah

Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong”.

Everyone cheered for Tigress and the judges declared her the winner, after the talent show was done everyone went home because it was getting dark out, but for Tigress her other talent was yet to be seen.


	5. Tigress submits in public part 2

Please take the time to read and review.

 

It's a dark and stormy night outside everyone was in their own bed sleeping, well everyone except for Tigress who was sleeping in her new bed that her master made for her that was placed at the foot of his bed in his room, Tigress was sleeping peacefully curled up in her new bed. The bed felt like she was sleeping next to her master (just like in the beginning of the previous chapter) even though Tigress loved the bed that was made by her master she would always prefer the real master. Tigress woke up from hearing Po's footsteps down the hall coming towards his room, as the door slide opened the first thing PO saw was heaven to him because in his room is his willingly submissive girlfriend/sex slave. A fully naked Master Tigress curled up in the submissive bed that he made for her and still wearing the submissive collar with her name on the tag which she put on herself.

“Hello Tigress, The talent show maybe over but are you ready to show what your real talent is tonight,” PO said holding his video camera.

“Yes master”, Tigress said eagerly waiting for Po's command so she can serve her master.

Po sets up his camera on a tripod, turns on the video camera then hit record while standing in front of the camera.

“Alright this is day four of Tigresses sex slave training and I must say it's going very well and Tigress is enjoying it very much, but don't take my word for it ask her yourself”. Po steps away standing next to the camera on it's left to show a naked Tigress looking at the camera while still in her new bed.

“My master has been training me for the title of being his sex slave which is what I want my sole purpose in life to be and it's my dream and nothing would give me greater pleasure then to serve my master as his fully trained sex slave, master even rewarded me with my new bed he made himself for obeying his commands willingly”, Tigress looks at PO “thank you for my new bed master”.

“Your welcome Tigress and you will continue being rewarded for your progress until you reach the ultimate prize of being my fully trained sex slave for my personal use and enjoyment only, now think of this bed as a stepping stone to your new life, so continue obeying my commands and work hard to achieve your dream”.

“Yes Master”.

“Good, now stand up and take one step towards me”, Tigress did just that and is now just twelve inches away from her bed, “now I want you in a squatting position” *Tigress in squatting position* “and make sure you spread your legs wide for the camera” *Tigress spreading her legs wide* “also keep looking at the camera until I give you the keyword and that word is start”. Tigress did as her master commanded, PO walks towards Tigress and now standing directly next to his sex slave in training on her right looking down at her smiling for staying in the position he ordered her to and still looking at the camera, when PO took off his pants his dick accidentally slapped the right side of Tigresses face, PO was gonna apologies for the accident but he heard a moan escape from Tigress.

*Moan*.

“It seems your training is going so well that even a dick slap from me gets you off”.

“Actually master I get off from anything you do to me, it's like a fire goes off inside me, even just by you looking at me with kindness and love in your eyes, it's the same when you look at me as you are now with intent to do what you want to me”.

“I'm glad I have that kind of effect on you, now Tigress when I say that keyword I want you to stay in your current squatting position the entire time until I tell you where in this room I'm going to fuck you, so when I say the keyword I want you to turn just your head to give me a blow job preferably a deep throat and at the same time masturbate using your left hand on your left breast and your right hand on your pussy, do you understand”.

“Yes master”, Tigress said while eagerly waiting for the keyword.

“Good, now begin”, but Tigress did not move because PO did not say the keyword. “I knew you wouldn't follow the order unless I said the actual keyword, you're a natural masochistic submissive slut Tigress, born with a destiny of being nothing more then to serve me as my fully trained sex slave but first you need to be properly trained and no one is more qualified to train you then me, the master you are destined to serve, isn't that right slut?

“Yes master, Instead of trying to run from my destiny of being your fully trained sex slave I chose to embrace it, that's why I put this collar on myself to show my devotion and commitment to embrace my destiny like my body embraces your voice that gives me orders to follow while you degrade and debase me which is music to my ears, your balance mix of loving and lustful stares that sends shivers down my spine as well as your tongue dominates the inside of my mouth when you kiss me, the touch of your hands as they roam my body and your scent making me gasp in moans and so weak in the knees that I need to hold on to you just to keep myself from falling. Finally my three cum dump holes embrace your cock so lovingly tight that they want to mold into it's shape”. As Tigress finished her answer to Po's question, Tigress was so horny that her pussy was not only wet but the floor beneath her pussy was starting to look like a very small puddle.

“That was a very good answer Tigress, so good in fact I'm rewarding you by letting you know that you are close to completing your training of becoming my fully trained sex slave, you just need to complete today’s training and tomorrows training. then the day after that I will decide if you need more training or you are ready to be my fully trained sex slave”. Even though Tigress has done and said shameful embarrassing things involving sex with her master, things she never thought she would ever allow someone to do to her or get turned on by being used in such a way even on video camera, but with PO as her master it was ok to enjoy it after all she loved and trusted PO and it was like the real Tigress was finally being freed from whats expected of her as a protector of the valley of peace to be a happily submissive sex slave who's only purpose in life is now to be what her master expects of her.

“Will I pass master”, Tigress said hoping she will pass.

“If you keep working just as hard as you are now and doing what I tell you then yes you will pass, now start you slut”, as PO finished what he said Tigress began to masturbate. First Tigress caressed her left breast with her left hand tenderly and teasing her nipple randomly and did the same thing with her right hand to her pussy and clit, Tigress saved the best for last as she turned her head about to give PO a deep throat blow job Tigress couldn't help herself but give Po's dick a chaste kiss as a thank you for taking her virginities and accepted to train her to be a his fully trained sex slave for his use and amusement plus Tigress couldn't help but moan to the taste of her masters dick as her lips touched it.

*“Moan”*.

After the kiss to her masters dick, Tigress put Po's entire cock in her mouth to give him a deep throat blow job which gave way to another moan from Tigress.

*“Moan”*.

“Now I want you look at me as you keep going”.

Tigress still masturbating while deep throating her masters dick savoring it's taste as she looks at him, as the camera was catching the whole humiliating display of Tigresses body on camera showing that Tigress is enjoying herself as she masturbates while she willingly deep throats her masters entire dick as she gazes into her masters dominant eyes with her submissive one's.

Tigress Pov inside her head: Master your cock is delicious and so is your cum as well as your pee when you used me as a toilet on day 2, I can only imagine how slutty I look right now, masturbating while giving you a deep throat blow job while you look down at me with such dominance over me while everyone else would look at me with disgust if they knew like if you paraded me around the village with my hands tied behind my back so I couldn't cover myself or if I was on all fours but the thought of that only makes me more horny.

Back in reality: *“Moan”*, “Tigress your blow job is amazing”, Tigress was still masturbating and she couldn't help but moan from playing with herself combined with the taste of Po's dick as she repeatedly shoved it down her throat. 

*Slurp*moan* “thank *slurp*moan* you *slurp*moan* mas *slurp*moan* ter”, *slurp*moan* “I *slurp*moan* love *slurp*moan* the *slurp*moan* taste *slurp*moan* of *slurp*moan* your *slurp*moan* dick *slurp*moan* and *slurp*moan* cum *slurp*moan* in *slurp*moan* my *slurp*moan* mouth *slurp*moan* and *slurp*moan* how *slurp*moan* warm *slurp*moan* your *slurp*moan* cum *slurp*moan* feels *slurp*moan* on *slurp*moan* my *slurp*moan* fur *slurp*moan* when *slurp*moan* you *slurp*moan* cum *slurp*moan* all *slurp*moan* over *slurp*moan* my *slurp*moan* face *slurp*moan* and *slurp*moan* my *slurp*moan* body” *slurp*moan*.

“you really love the taste of my cock and cum don't you slut”. Po said as he happily looks down at his submissive

*slurp*moan* “yes *slurp*moan* mas *slurp*moan* ter *slurp*moan* I *slurp*moan* do *slurp*moan* very *slurp*moan* much” *slurp*moan* they're *slurp*moan* both *slurp*moan* delicious *slurp*moan*.

“Good answer, are you close to cumming”?

“Yes *slurp*moan* mas *slurp*moan* ter *slurp*moan* I'm *slurp*moan* on *slurp*moan* the *slurp*moan* edge.

“Good, now don't cum until after I cover your face and your boobs in cum also keep your mouth open so I can spray some in your mouth, then swallow it”.

*slurp*moan* “yes *slurp*moan* mas *slurp*moan* ter” *slurp*moan*

“Alright here I cum”, even though Tigress was sad that PO had to pull her one but not only favorite panda flavor meal out of her mouth but Tigress knew she was not only gonna get her other favorite panda flavored meal, Tigress is also gonna be covered in it. *Splurt* Po’s first splattered wave of cum that landed on Tigresses face could have covered half *splurt* the second wave went into Tigresses mouth which she then eagerly swallowed. Po aimed his dick away from his sluts mouth to her breasts so Po's cum would land on them *splurt* the third and final wave was the same amount of cum as the first but with Tigresses breasts, “How's my cum slut”?

“It's thick and it feels so warm on my fur”, Tigress licks her lips “and it taste delicious, thank you master for covering me with your cum and for the meal”.

Po was still hard and ready to go again, “Oh Tigress I'm not done with today's training yet, the night is still young and by the end of tomorrow's training you will be so close to your destiny that you can practically taste it”. Tigress smiled as her eyes light up at hearing of how close her new life as Po's sex slave is.


	6. Tigress submits in public part 3

Please take the time to read and review.

 

After Po came all over Tigress and then announced to her that she is closer to her destiny by one day, that's when Tigress climaxed.

“*Moan*”.

As Tigress climax subsided she still continued to stay in her current position her master ordered her to, then looked up at her master waiting anxiously to hear another order.

“Guess where in our room I am going to fuck you Tigress”? Tigress knew her master was going to do something humiliating to her which she loved, so the only place she could imagine that to happen was the window with her breasts pressed up against the glass.

“The window, master”?

“Correct, now get into position”. Po said thinking that this humiliation is just a warm up to the big event Po has planned for his sex slave, as Po watched Tigress stood up and walked to the window next to his bed until she was standing in front of it with enough space in between her and the window to lean forward so both of Tigresses arms, cum covered breasts and nipples are squished against the glass, Tigress stayed in her current position waiting for her master to fuck her.

Tigress POV inside her head: “*Moan*”, “it feels so good having my masters cum on my breasts and have them squished on the glass like this, it feels like I'm an actual sex slave being put on display at a sex store, I feel like I'm in a fantasy world”.

Tigress POV inside her head fantasy world: 'It's a warm summer evening in the valley of peace where I'm standing naked in a sex store at the center of the village, where it's legal and publicly known that they sell sex slaves, here in my fantasy world all the women are submissive sex slaves and the men are the masters, I also know there are women that like to be a dominatrix's and like to be called mistress but not in my fantasy world unless I allow it, I am also not the famous kung fu master Tigress of the jade palace in the valley of peace everyone knows and loves, I'm just a girl that barley turned the legal age of 18 today and I'm bisexual.'

(I am 18 in the real world and bisexual).

'I'm just a newly acquired addition to become a sex slave, I'm nervously covering myself up, my boobs with my left arm and my pussy with my right hand, I couldn’t help but masturbate using only the middle finger of the hand that's covering my pussy to tease myself trying to get wet and ready for what's obviously going to happen to me at this sex store. A lot of men of all species shape and size in the village forms a big crowd just outside the store wanting to see what's the special one time offer deal they've been hearing about, well that would be me. I'm standing in a glass window display case that's big enough to have sex in, like with five customers at one time. I'm currently waiting with anxiety and a dripping wet pussy for the curtain to raise and reveal my naked form to the customers outside but until then it's currently blocking the customers view, I am hoping to myself that despite being a virgin, I hope my future owner fucks me how a sex slave should be fucked, mercilessly and for the enjoyment of being used by her owner. When the curtain is raised and hopefully soon so the men outside will see me, a newly acquired virgin that the store owner is selling by expecting me to show off the men my goods when the store owner raises the curtain. My goods are all natural.'

(both the same, in the real world and in this fantasy world.)

'My big bouncy gravity defying breasts, my slender waist along with my long slender and lets not forget my bubble butt which looks like it was made to be spanked, which is what I want my future owner to do to me, I turned my head to the left to see the owner of the store a male red panda named shifu sitting behind the counter looking at the clock then at me and says'.

“Are you ready to make me some money and begin your new and better fulfilling position in life as a mere sex slave?”

“Yes I am, thank you very much for finding me and bringing me here so I can finally fulfill my destiny and live my dream of being a sex slave” I said to shifu with a smile and happiness in my voice.

“You're welcome my dear, if I had more beautiful girls like you that wanted to be a sex slave, I'd have more money then I'd know what to do with, well are you ready to begin your new life today?”

'I nodded yes then turned my head back to face the curtain covered window as I now stopped masturbating for I was close to a climax, the honor of making me cum now belongs to my future owner who will not only take all my virginities but will also train and use me even after I'm a full fledged sex slave. The store owner grabs a remote from under the counter that controls the curtain covered sale window and leaves to go outside then close the door and locks it behind him for he didn't want to risk these men seeing me when they come into the store and very likely inside me without being paid for first, because everyone in this village knows is the store policy for every newly acquired sex slave, I can hear the store owner through the glass window telling the eager horny men about me because I'm the special one time offer deal he's gonna talk about and my story of how I got here in the first place and the men are in for not one not two but five surprises.'

“Welcome gentlemen, please try to keep it in your pants until after I reveal our newly acquired sex slave”.

'The men are both laughing at his joke and cheering about my arrival'.

“Before I reveal her, let me tell what you are all gonna want to hear and I promise you that you are all in for not one not two but five surprises, she is also gonna be worth every penny you spend to buy this rare beauty because today is this sex slaves 18th birthday”.

'All the men ooh at how rare a sex slave like me on my birthday no less that just turned barely legal age is acquired and to be sold on the same day, but I was also hoping to lose my virginity by my new master today too as a birthday present for me, then I heard a man say.'

“Is today when she just barley turned 18 one of the surprises?”

“Yes and she comes from bao gu orphanage, which is a little bit out of my usual radar of finding and buying sex slaves from usual orphanages and other villages that pay there debts either by money or supplies, if they're really in debt they pay by selling the women they know that I want to turn into sex slaves, so I decided it would be nice to expand my radar by going to new places to acquire sex slaves for my store and for my loyal customers”.

'I can hear the men cheering for the store owner'.

“Even though the orphanage has no debts I still brought my sex slave papers with me just incase I find even one beautiful girl there that would trade a life of loneliness for a life of pleasure that comes with being a sex slave, when I arrived there was one orphan that seemed to know who I am and that is the girl I'm selling today. Thankfully my reputation precedes me because no one else but this beauty walked towards me then asked me my name and what I'm doing here, to my surprise after I told her my name and my business she sat down on her knees and bowed before me begging to take her with me to fulfill her destiny that is to live her dream as a sex slave, it was like she rehearsed while waiting for this day to come”.

'I heard one man say.'

“The second surprise is she actually wanted to be a sex slave?”

'I heard shifu say'

“Yes.”

'The same man that asked about the second surprise continued with.'

“That is nice surprise especially how long it takes for you to thoroughly punish and break a defiant girl until she accepts her new role in life.”

“Yes it is a nice change but you guys are gonna love the fifth surprise because her want for this life she told me it began when she was six years old.”

'I can hear the men ooh again in fascination as how shifu said to them that I wanted this life since I was six years old is the third surprise, now they will be listening with interest of how I got here.'

“When she was in the library trying to find a book to read and thankfully no one was around to supervise her otherwise she wouldn't be here today, anyway she walked into the section that kids her age which was 6 years old aren't allowed to go, that's where she said she found a magical book that told her if she really wants this life to be her destiny then it would train her in the kinky stuff that her future owner would do to her and it will leave her virginities intact so they could be taken by her future owner. For years until the day I brought her here she said that the book wanted her to call it Mr. Book throughout her training, because it said it wasn't her real owner and yes she has gone through training ever since she was six years old is the forth surprise.”

'Just you wait guys, you're gonna love this last surprise.'

“When I showed her the sex slave papers, her eye's lit up, on the paper she wrote down her measurements, height:5'1” weight:120 lbs breasts:36F cup waist 24” and hips 32”.

I could hear the men pleading shifu to reveal me but he just waited for the men to calm down then continued, “she then described what the book trained her in from 12 years ago to now and I gotta say she's gonna be an expensive buy, When we were done with the paperwork she told me she forgot to write her name, I told her that You're a sex slave now, whoever buys you names you, until then as of now you have no name but the insulting slurs that comes with being a sex slave”. I swear her eyes lit up again when I said that, before we left the orphange for good she told me that the book asked her before the training began who does she see herself serving as a sex slave while moaning their title in pleasure. She said master, so the book has trained her but only using magic dicks it conjured up for her training and also pussys because who doesn't love a girl on girl action, then she's asked if she's tecnically an oral virgin because she never had experienced either real thing and I said yes because that's true. So for the first time ever in my store I'm selling an actual no real dick experience, pussy and anal penetration free virgin”.

'I knew the men would love that surprise as I hear them cheering combined with.

“How much is she.”

“Raise the curtain so we can see what were paying for.”

“Yeah show us the perverted virgin”

'The moment I heard the click of the remote control shifu was holding, as the curtain raised I was saying good riddance to my old non existent life of loneliness and hello to my new more pleasure filled life, serving whoever my new owner will be as I am about to become a real sex slave, I'm so happy.'

Back in the real world:Tigress just realized as she looked out the window of Po's room that she is actually on display even if they’re on the second floor, the villagers could walk by on a trail below and clearly see Tigresses breasts pressed against the glass, Po could tell by the reflection in the window the shock mixed with embarrassment but also a want to be seen in his sex slaves eyes as she realized the situation she's in. Po took the standee camera while keeping it on Tigress the entire time, Po made sure to place the camera a few feet away on Tigresses right so Po could get the full naked body view of his sex slave, then Po walked towards Tigress until he was standing in front of her ass. Po was admiring not only the display of commitment in Tigresses role play as his sex slave and of course her ass, Po did not know just how much Tigress really wants the life of being a sex slave specifically his and before this night is over Po will see just how far Tigress will go to get it until she is no longer seen by Po and everyone in the valley of peace as a kung fu master but her Po's sex slave who's only pleasure is to serve, obey and be used by her master or by anyone that Po gives permission to use his sex slave.

“Since you got it on the first try, as a reward I’ll let you pick between your pussy or ass I can fuck,” Tigress could think of only one hole that would make this humiliation that was going to happen more pleasurable for her master, it is all a true submissive like what Tigress wanted to be should care about, While keeping her breast pressed against the glass Tigress moved both of her hands to grab her ass then used her hands to spread her ass cheeks to give her master an excellent view of her pussy and asshole, Tigress turned her head to the right pushing the left side of her face along with her boobs being pressed against the glass so the camera can see her face while she looks back at Po putting on her best submissive face.

“My ass master, fuck my bubble butt of an ass with your big strong needle, make me burst in pleasure that only you my master can give me, your sex slave”. Tigress said in her best submissive begging voice and eyes.

“Very well said slut,” Po said impressed at how much Tigress loves role playing as his sex slave, but Po can't help but think that all the time they have sex, Tigresses is not really role playing but actually really wanting to be a fully trained sex slave for Po's use and enjoyment. There was only one way to find out. Po is lining up his dick onto Tigresses asshole, Po then fully inserted his entire dick in his sex slaves ass in one big powerful thrust that caused Tigress to let go of her ass and put her arms back onto the glass, after Po inserted himself forcefully inside Tigresses ass.

“*Moan*”.

“Listen very closely Tigress I want you to stay like this and don't move because I'm going to pull my dick out and I'll ask you a question, if you answer “I love our 5 days of training the sex slave role playing game”, then I'll know this is all just role play. If you actually wanted to become a real sex slave and these days of me training you to become one is real then I want you to look at the camera and tell me when you have first started wanting to become a real sex slave, ok.

“Yes master”.

“Good” while po was slowly pulling his dick out of Tigresses ass, she moaned at the sweet pleasuring torture of po pulling himself out of her making the inside of her ass feel empty without his dick in it.

“*Moan*”.

“When we first started this Tigress I thought it was all a role playing game but I can't help and think that you letting me do these things to you while on camera no less is what you actually want to become, a sex slave, more specifically mine? What's your answer going to be”?

Tigress looked in the direction of the camera and began to tell the the story of how she chose the life of being a sex slave as her destiny.


End file.
